


anemone heart

by listentomyheart



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time, No Spoilers, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentomyheart/pseuds/listentomyheart
Summary: There's a kind of softness to it- no aggressive sensations, no burning passion, only a gentle sense of purpose, that being‘I want to make you happy.’-Maki and Tenko find a safe place.





	anemone heart

**Author's Note:**

> literally don't come near me if ur transphobic

Soft evening light filters through the blinds into Maki’s apartment, turning the hardwood floors a tender colour. A few of the sunset rays stroke the top of her head, providing a comforting warmth. It’s late autumn, and it should be colder, but Maki doesn’t feel a chill.

She's sitting cross legged on her bed, her fingers interlocked with Tenko’s. Her girlfriend is sitting directly across from her, and trembling just a little.

“We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable,” Maki reminds her, looking her squarely in the eyes.

Tenko ducks her head, “N-No, Tenko is. She's just shaking with, erm, anticipation!”

Maki says, “Listen, don't do this just for my sake. I'll love you no matter what. If you want to wait, it's no issue for me.”

“Tenko does,” she insists, “It's… it's just bad memories floating around. And Tenko knows that Maki isn't like… isn't like her.”

Maki squeezes Tenko’s tense fingers. They never speak about Tenko’s ex-girlfriend, and for good reason.

“Let me know if you want to stop,” Maki says, “Or if I'm doing anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Tenko nods, staring deep into her eyes. She's not shaking anymore, but Maki can still see the nerves. She reaches up and twirls a strand of Tenko’s silky black hair around her finger, then kisses her.

Her girlfriend reciprocates in kind, pressing against her. There's a kind of softness to it- no aggressive sensations, no burning passion, only a gentle sense of purpose, that being ‘ _ I want to make you happy.’ _

Tenko's hands reach under the hem of Maki's shirt. For a moment, they linger on her skin, cold like icebergs, before she pulls the fabric over her head.

Maki begins to kiss her again, with a little more intensity, now that the cold air is causing her skin to prick, and Tenko topples over onto her back.

She peppers Tenko’s neck with little pecks, while her hand reaches down towards Tenko’s waistband. Slowly, she eases her fingers under, then settles her hand on Tenko’s erection.

Instantly, Tenko makes a noise. Maki quickly moves away, but Tenko reaches back and presses Maki’s hand back down over her length.

“F-Feels good,” she murmurs, her eyes only half open.

Maki continues to stroke her, eventually sliding her underwear down and holding her dick in her hand. Tenko moans in response to her touch.

She could probably make Tenko come with just her hands, blushing virgin that she is, but Maki doesn’t want it to end quite this quickly. Instead, she lowers her head and begins to lick, starting on the dry underside and moving all the way up.

She avoids the swollen head, taking her time with the rest of Tenko. Her girlfriend moans the entire time, digging her fingers into Maki’s hair.

“P-Please… Maki, please…” she whispers, her voice hoarse.

Maki looks up at her for a moment, her face flushed, then takes all of Tenko into her mouth. Tenko nearly  _ screams _ and thrusts into her mouth, her hips bucking. Maki moves back and forth, her teeth lightly skimming the skin, as Tenko’s groans get louder.

Barely above a whisper, Tenko chokes out, “Going to… Going to!”

And that’s the last thing Maki experiences before Tenko comes in her mouth. She swallows dutifully, sucking in air whenever possible, until all the semen is gone, sans what remains in her teeth.

Tenko’s breathing eases after a moment as Maki crawls up to lie next to her. Her girlfriend buries her face in Maki’s chest and mumbles, “T… I love you.”

“I love you too,” Maki murmurs back, stroking Tenko’s hair.


End file.
